In the End
by Evie Brandt
Summary: AU. Pensamientos de Duo sobre su relación con Heero. Una vez que todo ha terminado, cuando sólo queda decir un Adiós, o un Hasta luego. Oneshot, Shounen Ai.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes de _Gundam Wing_, junto con su concepto y la serie en sí, no me pertenecen. Esta es sólo una historia escrita por una fan, para fans, sin ningún fin de lucro.

_**Summary:**_ [AU] Pensamientos de Duo sobre su relación con Heero. Una vez que todo ha terminado, cuando sólo queda decir un Adiós, o un Hasta luego. [Oneshot, Shounen Ai]

-Diálogo –

"_Pensamientos"_

_**In the End**_

En el fondo lo sabía. Debo decir, que en el fondo siempre supe que esto terminaría, pero jamás habría esperado que fuera de esta manera. Me siento vacío, y sé que no es normal, ni mucho menos bueno para mí, pero no hay tampoco demasiado que pueda hacer al respecto.

Suspiro, recostado de espaldas sobre mi cama, y cierro los ojos. No hay nada interesante ya en el techo. Se ha vuelto monótono luego de casi tres horas de observación, y no es precisamente que ayude a mi mente a descansar. Sólo me alienta a divagar... y...

Aún me es inexplicable el por qué, pero parece que cuando todo está mal, que nada podría estar peor, el martirio termina, y es entonces, hasta ese mismo momento, cuando llegan a tu mente todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que creías olvidados, como si la versión oscura de los hechos jamás hubiera ocurrido. He de ser masoquista. Sí, quizás... pero es culpa de _él_, porque tiene esa facilidad; siempre la tuvo, pero ahora parece haberse intensificado gracias a su ausencia.

Su figura se implanta en mis pensamientos, su rostro engreído, repleto de soberbia y, posteriormente, de resentimiento. Otro suspiro. Esa mirada me asechará el resto de mi existencia.

-Mierda... –resuena mi voz escasa al aire, a la nada, porque ahora estoy solo.

No, en realidad no estoy solo, pero tengo que ser dramático, o me vería patético. Mentirme siempre ha funcionado cuando intento sentirme mejor, o al menos, no tan mal. Sólo estoy preocupando a mis amigos con mi actitud, de verme decaído cuando aquello resulta tan anormal en mí, para mi sonrisa antiguamente característica... pero soy egoísta, porque quiero terminar de hundirme en el hoyo, antes de poder salir.

Te fuiste, y ahora sí es definitivo.

Tsk. Sueno como un maldito depresivo sufriendo de mal de amores, y no es así, aunque a estas alturas no importa, que lo fuera o no, no cambiaría el que volvieras.

¿Recuerdas, cuando nos conocimos...? Desde el primer momento siempre supe que eras una persona increíble, con habilidades dignas de admirar, que llegarías lejos... cosas que creo lo sabías, porque modestia nunca fue tu segundo nombre. Claro, tampoco es que me importara, y menos cuando te atreviste a voltear a verme..., sabrá shinigami por qué razón, quisiste conocerme. Nunca lo dijiste, pero para alguien como tú, era algo obvio notar cuando el interés estaba, y para mi sorpresa, éste creció cuando nos dimos cuenta del mar de coincidencias que había entre ambos. ¿Amistad? Creo que se le podría llamar así.

Fue demasiado ingenuo de mi parte el creer que no pasaría de ahí, pero honestamente, yo tenía tan poca experiencia en el ámbito que fue tarde cuando noté lo que pasaba. ¡Y qué intenso! Hahaha. Celos, posesividad, dependencia... necesidad; de verlo, de hablarle, de saber cómo estaba y qué hacía a cada maldito minuto del día. Debí ser muy estúpido para no notarlo, ¿pero quién lo habría imaginado? Es decir, ¿Heero y... yo? Ambos éramos hombres. ¿_Cómo_ podía si quiera considerar el sentirme así hacia _otro hombre_? Debía ser sólo mi imaginación, sí... debía ser sólo mi imaginación jugando conmigo, nosotros sólo éramos amigos... o algo parecido. Haha, vamos, ¿yo, _gay_? Ni hablar.

El primer shock vino después, cuando no sólo supe que eras bisexual, sino que... vaya, también decías sentir algo por mí (cosa que pareció costarte un esfuerzo sobrehumano admitir). Fue todo un espasmo, haha. ¿_Tú_, el cubito de hielo Yuy, te estabas abriendo _a mí_? No sólo revelándome tales cosas, ¡sino literalmente confesándote!... Debo admitirlo, la impresión me duró varios días; primero, para aceptar lo que decías, y después, para admitirme a mí mismo que... quizás, yo sentía algo... bastante similar. Bueno, más que similar, igual.

Pero eras tú, y como todo lo que te involucra, nada podía ser sencillo, ¿verdad? ¡Tanto trabajo que me había costado aclarar mi cabeza, mis sentimientos, haberme declarado gay (lo más difícil de todo) y tú...! Tú, maldito... no querías nada conmigo. Sabía que tu anterior relación, o intento dé, no había terminado bien, ¿pero por qué tenía que pasar conmigo igual...? Tú querías sólo amistad, pero haber sabido que nos correspondíamos, no me iba a frenar tan fácil.

... De haberlo sabido antes, quizás jamás te habría insistido tanto. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?

Sé que soy jodido, malditamente irritante, terco, e incluso en ocasiones caprichoso. ¡Está bien, MUY caprichoso! Pero tampoco me puedes negar que te gustaba que te celara... Ja, claro, todo lo que alimentara tu ego te encantaba, nunca me podrás negar eso. Siempre te gustó sentirte superior, y yo te ayudaba a sentirte así, porque me fascinaba hacerlo... en aquellos días, tú te habías convertido en mi todo, y a mis ojos, eras inigualable. Inundaste mi cabeza y pecho en una nube de sopor, cálido, y todo lo que no pasara entorno a ti, ni lo notaba; peleas con amigos, distanciamientos, me tenías realmente idiotizado, y pese a que todos me lo decían, yo no caía en cuenta. Porque se sentía bien, ¿no? Te gustaba saber que me estaba enamorando, y a mí me gustaba notar que me dejabas amarte, correspondiéndome sin decirlo.

-... Cómo te odio -resoplo al vacío de mi habitación, mintiéndome de nuevo, tratando de que mi pecho deje de doler..., o mis ojos eviten humedecerse.

Aceptaste ser mi pareja..., mi... ¿novio? Ni siquiera me acostumbraba al término, se escuchaba raro después de toda una vida de haberme considerado hetero, pero qué más daba, nada iba a cambiar ahora lo que sentía, pues quería incluso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos aún si eso significaba el posible rechazo de la gente que me rodeaba, de mis amigos; tú eras lo más importante, todo lo que podía necesitar conmigo, y no deseaba más.

Heero... cuánto te amaba...

-Mierda... –maldigo girándome sobre las sábanas, acurrucándome en mi lugar y hundiendo el rostro contra la almohada, escondiendo mis lágrimas al mundo inerte a mi alrededor. Una vez más, las punzadas de mi pecho se han vuelto intolerables, junto al nudo en mi garganta...

¿Lo sabías? Me desvivía por ti. Aunque creo que sí lo notaste, porque te fuiste abriendo más a mí..., esporádicamente al inicio, más prolongadamente conforme el tiempo pasaba. Cómo me cautivaba esa nueva faceta tuya... cuando descubría todo lo que esa estoica manera de ser podía ocultar tras su caparazón, ese caparazón que utilizabas con todos. Todos, excepto yo.

Qué especial podía llegar a sentirme, siendo también vital para alguien... pero no cualquier alguien, sino la persona que yo amaba. Porque... hahaha, no voy a negar que también habían discusiones, malos entendidos, arranques de celos que desbordaban a tal grado de sumergir en un tremendo mal humor. Nada que no pudiera arreglarse con un _Perdón_, ¿cierto? Siempre era yo quien los pedía, sabía que tu orgullo era demasiado para tolerar cosa semejante, y yo detestaba estar mal contigo, porque un solo día de distanciamiento era suficiente para empezar a matarme del malestar.

Manteníamos una relación llevadera, entretenida, animosa, divertida... cariñosa. ¿Es de ilusos, o soñadores, el haberme permitido incluso divagar, planificar un futuro a tu lado...? Dicen que entre más alto se llega, más dolorosa es la caída, ¡pero no imaginaba que tanto! Y ahora... ahora creo que me quedaré con una cicatriz permanente hasta el último de mis días.

¿Cuándo fue exactamente que pasó? Hace como un año atrás, más o menos, ¿no? Algo, ambos sabemos que _algo _ocurrió, aunque sé que tú lo tienes más claro que yo.

¿Me desconoces..., no sabes quién soy? Yo aún te recuerdo, es imposible olvidarte.

Reapareció alguien en mi vida, alguien que sabía que detestabas, pero que yo había extrañado por larguísimo tiempo. Un "amigo". Un amigo demasiado cercano, que me trataba con una confianza de hermanos y un fuerte sentido de protección. ¿En serio yo seguía necesitando protección, como hacía años atrás, cuando era más pequeño e ingenuo? Estar al lado de alguien que para todos es como un cubo de hielo termina de cambiar a una persona; aunque yo, por estar dentro de la burbuja, jamás lo noté.

No, yo ya no necesitaba protección de nadie, parece que algo de todo ese ego de globo aerostático que tienes se me pegó, ¿eh, Yuy? Fue mi error, lo admito, el no contarte nada sobre él, no decirte que había vuelto. Él me lo había pedido, y yo... dándole mi confianza, obedecí.

Secretos. Riñas. Distancia.

¿Cambié demasiado? ¿Es eso? Siempre dijiste que él me pegaba pésimas mañas. Lo cierto es que nunca quise amargarme Heero, no es mi estilo, no me gusta _hacerme mala leche_, como dicen, pero en ti parecía tener el efecto contrario... Oh, cómo te molestabas cuando veías mi _'desinterés'_, esa facilidad mía para ignorar lo malo que hubiera pasado entre ambos y fingir que nada sucedía. Podría ser que entonces ya lo supiera... que nos estábamos hundiendo, y creí que de ignorar el hecho, evitaría que éste irremediablemente ocurriera, pero no fue así... porque pasó.

Descubriste lo que había estado ocultando. O más bien, descubriste a quien _te había_ estado ocultando, sabiendo que él jamás había sido de tu agrado. Una discusión más fuerte y... _boom_, la bomba estalló: Me terminaste. Adiós, me dijiste... _Hasta otra vida_.

Tal vez sí soy un maldito gay con todas las letras de la palabra. Un marica, puñetas o como se diga, porque esa tarde y resto de la noche lloré todo lo que pude haber llorado jamás, sin permitir claro, que nadie vislumbrara tal escena patética de mi persona. Nadie podía verme llorar, oh vamos, ¿dónde quedaría la sonrisa típica y resplandeciente del gran Duo Maxwell?... ¡Ni ahí podía perder el estilo, ¿no? Hahaha, estúpido yo, que no tuve mejor idea que citarme con el primer amigo que se me cruzó por enfrente para salir a divertirnos, a distraernos y... a evitar que me fuera a caer a lo más profundo del abismo. Algo que pareció funcionar, al menos unos días, hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?... Sonará extraño, pero haber terminado, luego de un par de semanas, me resultó _tan_ liberador. Lo primero que pude notar, fue toda esa presión, la carga de negativismo tuyo (que a tus palabras, no era más que _'ser realista'_) con el que solía cargar también a mis espaldas; el cubetazo de agua helada que me hizo notar por vez primera todos los cambios ocurridos que yo había ignorado por haber estado sumergido en mi propio mundo de algodón de azúcar y caramelo. Todo lo que yo había cambiado... y también tú.

Haha... ¿A dónde se habría ido mi Heero?

Éramos personas diferentes, el tiempo había corrido, los _años_ habían pasado. Y sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a todas las veces que me repetiste y restregaste en la cara que ya no era digno de confianza, o que no valía ni la mitad de lo que tus otros _"amigos"_ sí, yo te seguía queriendo... Ya no te amaba, no Heero, habías logrado matar todo eso que yo había podido sentir tan profundamente por ti, felicidades, pero aún seguías siendo alguien importante en mi vida. Si tú también sufriste, si te dolió o incluso lloraste (cosa imposible de imaginar para mi estrecha mente), jamás lo demostraste, y para mí, no ocurrió. Lo curioso del caso, es que tenías que esperar a que todo terminara para demostrar que sí te afectaba, y te seguía afectando, cuando a mí ya no.

Sí... cosas de la vida.

Mis ojos se entreabren en la oscuridad del cuarto, sin más agua qué derramar. Los surcos en mis mejillas están secos, pero no me importa. Como puedo, intento separarme de la colcha, sentarme a la orilla de la cama y suspirar; el cuerpo aún me pesa tanto... Así que me levanto, directo al baño a pegarme una ducha, esperando que eso sea suficiente para aliviar mi consciencia.

Aunque, ahora que recuerdo... jamás dejé de rogarte. Ni aún entonces, cuando el único con bronca eras tú por ya no ser más correspondido (De nuevo, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?), y yo... yo sólo rogaba porque pudiera quedar una buena relación entre ambos, algo más parecido a la amistad que alguna vez había surgido tan naturalmente entre ambos, pero para ti era imposible cosa semejante, ¿no? La sola idea parecía hacerte dudar demasiado, y aunque yo moría porque aceptaras, no quería presionarte. Al final, te dejé en claro cuánto te quería, cuánto deseaba que siguiéramos siendo amigos, conservar una bonita amistad luego de los años pasados, y te di tiempo para pensarlo...

Esperé, y esperé, pero no volviste a darme la cara nunca más.

Admito y sonará extraño, me tranquilizaba de sobre manera el poder verte de lejos, saber aunque fuera y no me hablaras o voltearas a ver, que estabas bien, que tu vida seguía. O al menos, hasta el día que desapareciste por completo. Ese día que ya no volví a saber más de ti, que no pude verte más, ni siquiera a la distancia, ni saber qué era de tu vida; sí, me sentí una completa porquería.

¿Esa era tu respuesta?...

Supongo que sí, porque no fue sino hasta después que me enteré por otro lado que no querías saber _nada_ de mí. ¿Tan repulsivo te resulto? Haha...

Mis pies se detienen frente al escritorio de mi recamara, ya estoy casi vestido y sin embargo mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse. ¿Miserable? Sí, así me siento, porque se ha ido de mi vida una de las pocas y más importantes personas que tenía, e incluso quizás, la que más logró marcar mi vida. Sé que no tiene caso lamentarse, sé que no voy a ganar nada con seguir martirizándome al respecto, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada ante el dolor..., porque sé que cuando sea tiempo, se irá solo.

Ahí brillando por el reflejo débil de la escasa luz, un sencillo anillo plateado sobre el mueble llama mi atención, ese pequeño regalo tuyo que usualmente pendía siempre de mi cuello, en una cadenita, pero ahora está ahí, olvidado, empolvándose. Igual que nuestros recuerdos. ¿Fue quizás esto lo mejor para ti? I guess. ¿Y para mí...? Algún día lo sabré. Lo que el día de hoy sí sé, es que éste capitulo terminó, y debo dejar de releer los últimos renglones esperando que la historia cambie en algo, porque no lo hará, y yo debo dar vuelta a la página. Superarlo, dejarlo pasar.

Mi mano cerrada tiembla, suspendida sobre el bote de basura colocado frente a mi casa, con el anillo resguardado en su interior. Sonrío apesadumbrado, y tras suspirar una última vez termino por guardar el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, continuando mi marcha. Quizás algún día logre hacerlo. Quizás, algún día pueda al fin desprenderme completamente del pasado, y entonces tal vez, en unos años más, volver a encontrarte, y empezar de cero.

Je... Se vale soñar, ¿o no?

_**.~.~. Owari .~.~.**_

_**N/A:**_ Y... siendo honesta, no era mi idea original incursionar con esta serie con un escrito tan... ¿emo? Hahahaha, en fin, cosas que pasan nomás. Hacía buen rato que no escribía nada, supongo que mi angustia encontró su manera de salir... ¡Escribiendo algo angustioso! Hahahaha. Por lo mismo, escribí esto más que nada para mí, y aunque de verdad me gusta la pareja de Heero y Duo, ya ven, no espero realmente que esto guste demasiado al público...

... Aunque sí espero que no haya quedado tan aburrido como creo que quedó, _plop_. Agradecimientos especiales a quien haya podido leerlo entero sin enfadarse haha.

Besitos~

_**Reiyel Kreuz**_


End file.
